Por Que Choram os Homens?
by Rosheen
Summary: [DG] Gina tem tido sonhos estranhos, que a levam a procurar uma verdade ainda mais estranha. Quem são os verdadeiros pais? No meio de tudo, um amor proibido, uma despedia e um reencontro.Inspirado no filme homonimo
1. Default Chapter

**_Por que Choram os Homens?_**

**N/A:** Bem, primeiro eu espero que vocês se divirtam lendo essa fic (que eu tão arduamente escrevi -- ) e em segundo e terceiro e quarto e etc... eu peço para que vocês aceitem algumas várias alterações nas verdades dos fatos tanto do filme, quanto dos livros. Pq isso é uma fic e é feita da mistura do conteúdo dos dois trecos aí. È uma trágica D/G (trágica não por ser D/G, e sim por a estória ser trágica mesmo '), que não é o meu casal favorito, mas eu admito ficam muito bem juntos. E são ótimos para se escrever em fics, embora essa seja a minha primeira com eles e eu mal tenha começado. Bom é isso aí. Divirtam-se... ah e não deixem de comentar! o

**Disclaimer: **Se eu possuísse algum desses personagens que foram criados pela brilhante titia J.K. (ou até mesmo o filme em que a fic é baseada) eu não estaria aqui escrevendo fanfics e sim publicando livros (ou dirigindo filmes) e ganhando muito dinheiro. Obrigada : p

_Prólogo_

_Um fogo fraco crepitava num velho fogão de ferro de uma casinha isolada numa vila remota. Lá, uma menininha ruiva comia silenciosa ao lado da avó. A neve caía do lado de fora e fazia muito frio. A casa estava toda fria, desde a partida de seu pai. Antes disso, havia homens reunidos em volta do fogo. Homens de todos os tipos com todos os tipos possíveis de sonhos. Homens bons, amigos de seu pai, homem estes que o levaram embora._

"_Vá para a América" disseram eles, "Lá é a terra dos sonhos e da liberdade. Vá lá e traga uma vida melhor para sua velha mãe e sua filha". E foi o que ele fez. Fazia cinco meses já. E as coisas não estavam fáceis. Tivera que trabalhar em dobro agora que o pai não estava presente. Há muito não recebiam notícias, acredita-se e ele poderia mesmo estar morto. Mas não devia se perder a esperança._

"_Vamos, coma logo! Antes que esfrie!" ralhou a avó. A menina pálida a olhou naqueles olhos escuros e de volta para o seu prato. "Não estou com fome."e não estava. Na verdade, não tinha vontade para mais nada. Já não brincava mais como as outras crianças, não comia e nem dormia direito. Seu pai é que costumava cantar para que ela pudesse adormecer tranqüilamente embalada na sua voz forte e protetora. "Coma! O inverno está sendo rigoroso e já estamos ficando sem comida, não a desperdice. E não vá ficar fraca e doente também. Não vou ter tempo nem disposição para tratar de você!"_

"_Vou me deitar." Anunciou levantando-se bruscamente e se retirou da mesa, rumo a um outro cômodo, não muito distante, separado por uma cortina._

_Correu a deitar, com as roupas do dia mesmo, antes que fosse possível ver as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos e começavam a derramar-se por todo o seu rosto.Chorou, chorou em silencio toda a saudade e solidão que sentia. Mesmo sendo ainda tão pequena, a dor era grande. Enquanto fingia dormir e chorava em silêncio, pôde ouvir a velha retirando os pratos da mesa e colocando-os na pia. Pôde ouvi-la abrir o pote de grãos e retirar do fundo algumas poucas moedas de prata e de cobre para contá-las._

_A guerra avançava juntamente com o inverno, e logo chegaria ao povoado. Iriam levar tudo. Iriam matar todos._

_Se realmente seu pai estava morto, ela não se importava de morrer também. Não tinha mais nenhum amigo desde quando ele partira e começaram a caçoar dela. Uma vez, sua raiva foi tanta, que algumas árvores a sua volta incendiaram-se inexplicavelmente.E, mesmo se tivesse algum amigo, os pais da criança a afastariam dela._

_Bruxa foi como a chamaram daquele dia em diante. Bruxa...que piada... e seus pensamentos se desvaneciam a medida em que o cansaço apoderava-se de seu pequeno corpo. _

_Gritos, fogo. Muito barulho, homens berrando ordens, tiros. Vermelho, sangue, fogo. Uma agonia terrível._

_A menina abre os olhos para se deparar com um pesadelo real. Fora da casa, na vila a invasão começara. Ela sabia que os soldados estavam perto, mas não a esse ponto. Sua avó adentrara o quarto, os olhos antes severos, com uma expressão desesperada. "Levanta!" disse rouca com um fio de voz. "Anda Ginevra, o tempo é curto" A menina se levantou assustada e seguiu a velha até a cozinha. Com as mãos tremulas sua avó virou o pote de grãos e deixou que se derramassem sobre a mesa, com os grãos, caíram as moedas. "Pega, guarda num lugar seguro" ela depositava as moedas no bolso que havia no vestido de Ginevra. "Vem!" Pegou a menina pela mão e guiou-a apressadamente para a porta dos fundos, onde uma carroça com mais duas pessoas encobertas por capuzes a aguardavam._

"_Vamos! De pressa!" disse um capaz saltando da carroça com urgência. Levantou a menina e colocou-a na carroça, subiu e esta movimentou-se para longe da vila, longe dos gritos do fogo e do sangue. Mas acima de tudo, longe da sua infância e das memórias de seu pai._

"_Muito bem, quanto você tem aí garotinha?" perguntou um homem de olhar severo. A pequena tremeu e se encolheu dentro da coberta que lhe entregaram. "Está tudo bem" disse o jovem que a colocara na carroça e explicou "precisamos saber se você tem o suficiente para comprar uma passagem para a América. Para encontrar o seu pai".E sorriu carinhoso, cheio de esperança no olhar. Ginevra então, retirou as moedas do bolso e entregou ao homem de olhar severo. "É, isso deve dar".Lançou um sorriso torto, afagando os cabelos da menina._

_Havia muita confusão quando chegaram no porto. Muitas pessoas gritando e se empurrando. Todos fugiam da fome e dessa guerra maluca que surgira de repente. "Gin, pegue isso".O jovem que se chamava Dimitrie lhe entregara um pequeno pedaço de papel. "Essa é a sua passagem. Não à perca".A menina assentiu e guardou o bilhete no mesmo bolso onde, anteriormente tinha colocado as moedas._

_Um som muito alto irrompeu de lugar nenhum. Uma buzina ensurdecedora e duas enormes portas de ferro se abriram, deixando uma luz ofuscante entra. Ao longe, via-se o contorno de grandes navios ancorados num mar gelado de cor azul muito escuro._

"_Essa é a nossa chance!" Disse o homem de olhar severo, seu nome era Yuri. "Vamos Gin" Dimitrie a empurrava para a luz, e foi aí que toda a confusão começou._

_Muitas pessoas, vindas de todas as direções correram para as portas abertas e Gin mal podia escutar Dimitrie às suas costas "Corre Gin! Antes que lotem o navio". E ela correu, correu em direção ao primeiro navio, aquele em que Yuri estava embarcando. Mas um monte de pessoas, vindas de lugar nenhum a empurraram de um lado para o outro e a desviaram do caminho. O desespero começava a tomar conta, quando tentava em vão enxergar entre as pessoas para ver se encontrava Dimitrie. Tarde de mais. Ela estava sozinha e sendo empurrada para dentro de um outro navio que embora fosse grande, não se comparava aquele no qual ela deveria embarcar._

_Cobraram sua passagem, que ela relutantemente entregou. Estava em alto mar agora, sozinha, rumo ao desconhecido, com não mais do que seis anos de idade._

_Desembarcaram em outro porto, mas a mesma luz ofuscante machucou seus olhos. Era uma manhã fria, mas não tão fria quanto seria se estivesse em sua terra natal._

_Lá, Gin e mais um bando de outras crianças não muito maiores do que ela foram recolhidas e levadas para um lugar estranho, com portões de ferro na entrada e um grande pátio interno. Havia também, muitas mulheres, todas vestidas em negro, com véus cobrindo o cabelo. Freiras? Era assim que as chamavam?_

_E havia um homem, estava todo arrumado, de terno com os cabelos penteados com gel. Seu pai só se arrumava assim em ocasiões especiais._

_Esse homem passava de criança em criança, lhes perguntava alguma coisa e quando elas não sabiam responder lhes entregava uma placa de madeira com algo escrito nelas. Ele havia chegado até Gin e sorria para ela com os dentes tortos. "E você garotinha? Qual o seu nome?" Ela apenas o encarou de volta. "Eu, Greg" gesticulava apontando para si mesmo "Você..." e apontou para ela, esperando uma resposta "Gin..." sussurrou fracamente. O homem, antes acocorado para ficar na altura dela, levantou-se e a encarou pensativo. "Gin...Deve ser apelido para Virgínia" sorriu novamente e lhe entregou uma placa com algo que Gin não sabia ler, escrito, mas que deduziu fosse seu nome. Virgínia._

_Depois disso, as crianças foram levadas para uma sala vazia com um cheiro forte de pinho, onde Gin se deparou com vários adultos, alguns sozinhos, mas a maioria separada em casais. E logo, os que mais lhe chamaram a atenção tinham os cabelos vermelhos como os seus. A mulher chorava e o homem dava tapinhas leves em seu ombro, tentando consolá-la._

_Quando olhou melhor para a mulher que chorava uma sensação de reconhecimento invadiu sua mente._

"_Mãe?!"_

_

* * *

_


	2. Amor à Prova

_Capítulo #1_

**_Amor à Prova_**

O dia já estava alto quando Gina acordou com uma brisa gostosa de verão no rosto, sem abrir os olhos imaginou as cortinas floridas do seu quarto balançarem com a brisa e os raios de sol se insinuarem invadindo o pequeno, embora confortável cômodo. Mas ao abri-los, a imagem se esvaiu e no seu lugar restava agora um quarto grande, cinzento e desagradável, cheirando a mofo. O quarto que ela e Hermione dividiam na Ordem.

Hermione já não estava mais lá, deveria ser realmente tarde, não que ela se importasse, não havia nada para se fazer da Sede da Ordem da Fênix quando você tem dezesseis anos e as férias mal começaram, além de limpar e limpar mais, era preferível pegar um resfriado. Não é que Gina fosse preguiçosa ou acomodada, na verdade ela adorava ajudar e sempre o fazia quando possível. Hoje era um dia à parte. Ela estava cansada como não se sentia há muito tempo. Tivera um sonho muito estranho, e essa não fora a primeira vez que acontecera. Essa menina ruiva... tinha quase a certeza de que era ela própria. Mas não conseguia se lembrar das outras pessoas do sonho, e nem entender o que tudo aquilo significava, só era capaz de sentir o que a menininha sentia, uma angústia terrível, muito medo, lembrava-se também do frio e da fome, era real de mais, forte de mais. E tinha a sua mãe chorando. O que era assustador. Afinal, por que é que ela estava chorando? Não havia nada de ruim acontecendo com ela, nem com ninguém da família. Não tinha Voldemort também, nem Tom...Havia sim homens maus naquele sonho,numa guerra, mas tudo que eles fizeram estava tão distante que era impossível ter alguma ligação com as lágrimas da sua mãe. E também tudo o que Gina pôde fazer foi ouvi-los gritar ordens de execução ao longe enquanto tudo pegava fogo. Num lugar muito distante.

Enquanto recapitulava o sonho, lembrou-se de algo que a professora Trelawney dissera e que havia lido em seu livro na aula de Adivinhação sobre essas sensações fortes e cogitou que eles, seus sonhos, poderiam ser visões. Era pouco provável, mas eles eram tão reais que não podiam ser normais.

Decidiu então que, assim que se levantasse iria contá-lo com o máximo de detalhes à sua mãe, que certamente saberia lhe dizer porque eles a atormentavam tanto e diria o que fazer para se livrar deles.

Ela levantou-se preguiçosamente e trocou sua camisola por vestes diurnas. Abriu as cortinas ao máximo, na esperança de que entrasse alguma luz para aquecer aquele quarto mofado.

Desceu as escadas com passos delicados, ainda um pouco sonolenta. No caminho para a cozinha encontrou Harry e Rony fugindo de algo que parecia ser uma nuvem gigantesca de fadas mordentes. E mesmo que estivesse um pouco lerda naquele momento, conseguiu desviar a tempo antes de ser atacada por fadinhas que defendiam seus ovos furiosamente e seguiu seu caminho tranqüila. Talvez não tão tranqüila, o sonho continuava vivido em sua mente, límpido e cheio dos sons que machucavam seus ouvidos mesmo que já estivesse acordada.

Adentrou a cozinha para se deparar com sua mãe batendo montes de panelas, provavelmente preparando o almoço.

- Mãe? A senhora Weasley virou-se, o rosto corado com toda a agitação.

- Ah! Aí está você, finalmente. Eu já ia mandar o Rony para te chamar. Temos muito o que fazer hoje!

As imagens não paravam de surgir em flashes na sua mente. O porto. A luz ofuscante. O som ensurdecedor, Dimitrie às suas costas.

Gina ficou ali, em pé, parada enquanto Molly lhe dava uma espécie de bronca por ter levantado tarde.

Ela precisava falar do sonho, mas não queria incomodar ninguém, parecia impossível naquela hora. Tinha que prestar atenção em sua mãe.

Eram tantas coisas em sua cabeça que parecia que ia explodir. Mas ao invés disso, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi ficar atordoada de pé na cozinha.

- Vamos, coma seu café da manhã e vá ajudar Hermione a espanar o pó. Disse sua mãe severa, mas com um sentimento de arrependimento surgindo no olhar. Gina ainda não conseguia falar. Decidiu para si mesma que deixaria o sonho para mais tarde, quando fosse oportuno, embora estivesse sendo muito difícil combater aquelas imagens.

Sentou-se à mesa e Molly colocou um prato com mingau de aveia diante dela, junto com uma colher velha.

De repente em sua mente refletiu forte como nunca a sena da menininha ruiva com uma colher velha na mão, encarando o próprio prato. E na sua frente uma velha com olhos escuros e severos ralhando com ela. Definitivamente, não poderia esperar mais do que isso. Ela _tinha_ que dizer.

-Mãe? Acho que preciso falar com você...Sua voz estava etérea e o olhar perdido. A senhora Weasley parou imediatamente com o que estava fazendo. Ela nunca vira a sua filha agindo assim tão estranha desde seu primeiro ano, quando houve todo aquele incidente envolvendo a Câmara Secreta. Então coisa boa não devia ser...

Gina costumava lhe falar as coisas sem muitos problemas ou então preferia não falar nada. Era evidente que ela lutava contra essa vontade. A senhora Weasley lançou um olhar preocupado para sua caçula. Sentou-se diante dela e falou com a voz mais doce e atenciosa do mundo:

- Tudo bem, estou ouvindo.

Gina estava vacilante, agora que tinha a oportunidade não sabia como iria explicar.

- Certo...Ah...Ela olhava fixamente para o prato de mingau, em busca de alguma inspiração. Molly pegou em sua mão, para lhe dar um certo incentivo. Gina respirou fundo e falou o mais displicente que pôde.

- Há alguns meses atrás eu tive sonhos. Sonhos estranhos, que se passariam por comuns se eu não os sentisse tão reais. Em todo o caso, esta noite eu sonhei outra vez. Eu era pequena e me sentia muito sozinha, queria o meu pai de volta. Mas não era o papai. Esse homem tinha um outro nome e cantava, para eu dormir...

Começava a desviar do assunto para a lembrança desse homem que supostamente era o seu pai. Balançou a cabeça e recomeçou a narrar.

- Bem, havia uma guerra e homens maus invadiram a vila onde eu morava. Tinha muito fogo, e gritos de morte. Era horrível. Mas eu consegui fugir. Fomos para os portos, e então as coisas ficaram confusas. Eu peguei o navio errado. Mas não foi minha culpa eu juro! Eu devia estar indo para a América, para encontrar o meu pai, mas, mas...

Eu não sabia onde estava e recebi uma placa de um homem com dentes tortos chamado Greg. Nela estava escrito Virgínia eu acho...

Gina dizia tudo sem tirar os olhos do mingau. Mas, se por um breve momento olhasse nos olhos de sua mãe naquela hora, veria uma sombra de medo e compreensão misturados com as tristes memórias do passado. – E depois, tinha uma sala com cheiro forte de pinho, você estava lá, com o papai mas não o meu pai, quero dizer, ah... -Gina desistiu de tentar explicar - Você estava chorando e eu não conseguia entender. Merlim! Foi tudo tão real, tão confuso! Por que? São só sonhos mas, mas....

Gina terminou o seu relato confuso com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que logo correu a esconder com as mãos.

Molly a observava receosa.

- Eu, eu acho que-que po-pode ser uma visão...mas, mas. E os soluços tornaram-se fortes de mais para que Gina pudesse terminar a frase.

Molly suspirou, tentando criar forças para o que vinha a seguir.

- Muito bem, querida. Agora não chore mais, vamos. Disse no tom mais maternal que tinha e abraçou a pequena, secando suas lágrimas. – Talvez você não esteja de todo errado sobre seus sonhos serem visões. A senhora Weasley agora estava com um ar distante.

- Co-como assim? Perguntou Gina, ainda lutando contra os soluços. Um longo silêncio foi tudo o que obteve como resposta.

- Mãe?

- Sabe, as visões não mostram apenas o futuro. Elas podem mostrar o presente, podem mostrar coisas que poderão acontecer, coisas que poderiam ter acontecido, e até mesmo coisas que já aconteceram. O que eu estou achando que é o seu caso. Gina assentiu com a cabeça. Novamente, eram informações de mais em sua mente, para que pudesse formular qualquer frase que tivesse coerência.

- Você já está com dezesseis anos. Está crescida. Comentou a senhora Weasley com voz saudosa e um sorriso fraco brincando nos cantos da boca. – Acho que não podemos mais esconder isso de você. O sorriso se desfez e quando Gina conseguiu processar o significado dessas palavras desvencilhou-se do abraço e encarou a mãe nos olhos.

- Esconder? Esconder o quê? Ela não estava gostando nada disso, e tinha um mau pressentimento sobre como essa história iria acabar.

A senhora Weasley a olhou diretamente nos olhos muito pesarosa.

- Certo, preste bastante atenção Gina. Porque eu não sei se vou ser capaz de contar essa história de novo.

Gina apenas esperou que sua mãe continuasse.

- Há dezesseis anos atrás, eu e o seu pai Arthur fomos abençoados com um sétimo filho. Uma menina. E oh Merlim, ela era linda. Com os olhos determinados assim, iguais aos seus. E os cabelos tão vermelhos e brilhantes na luz do Sol.

Só não sei se teria o mesmo gênio, talvez ela tivesse sido um pouco mais frágil do que você, eu não poderia dizer. Molly divagava, fitando um ponto indistinto um pouco acima do ombro de Gina, que já não entendia mais nada e começava a acreditar que sua mãe não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Afinal, se ela era o tal bebê de dezesseis anos atrás como presumia que era, por que sua mãe insistia em falar dessa maneira estranha? – Acontece que, talvez por nós nunca termos criado uma menina, eu não sei...Será que fomos rudes de mais? A senhora Weasley parou a narração para se dedicar às memórias do passado que insistiam em voltar com imagens vividas em sua mente após tantos anos em que permaneceram adormecidas. – Bem, em todo o caso, ela... Melanie não resistiu aquele inverno... Lágrimas começavam a se acumular nos cantos de seus olhos. Gina estava boquiaberta. Quando foi que a conversa fugiu tanto do assunto? Da ultima vez ela achou que fosse dela que estivessem falando.

- Os anos passavam, eu achava que não poderia continuar, então Arthur me levou a esse lugar. Eu me senti terrivelmente culpada, como se estivesse traindo a memória de Melanie. Mas seu pai insistiu que eu fosse, ele queria que eu superasse essa perda. Foi quando encontramos você...Foi quando eu achei um novo sentido para continuar, porque você estava sozinha e agora iria precisar de mim.

A sala, aquela com um cheiro de pinho...Gina, aquele lugar era um orfanato. Nós adotamos você...

Choque. Era a palavra certa, que descrevia exatamente o que Virgínia Weasley sentia naquele momento. Ou seria Ginevra? Por Merlim! Como isso tudo pôde acontecer? Aquelas ultimas palavras explodiram em seus ouvidos como bombas atômicas. Uma dor aguda invadiu seu peito, e seu coração só não parou porque havia decido acelerar de uma maneira impiedosa, podia ouvir e sentir o sangue pulsando em ritmo constante por todo o seu corpo. Sentiu uma tontura, um anseio por desmaiar, para que quando acordasse percebesse que tudo não passava de mais um sonho estranho. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando tirar aquela idéia de que toda a sua vida era uma farsa. Não conseguia acreditar, era impossível de mais. Ela era igual aos seus irmãos. Os mesmos cabelos vermelhos, mesmos olhos, o mesmo orgulho de se um Weasley. Ela só não era tão alta, nem tão sardenta, mas sempre acreditou que isso fosse natural, já que eles eram todos meninos e ela uma garota as constituições seriam conseqüentemente diferentes. Já não sabia se era natural...ela sempre acreditou que fosse parecida com o pai...mas agora..._quem_ era o seu pai? Aquele homem que ela vira no sonho? Que cantava para ela de noite? Onde ele estaria? E isso se ele ainda estivesse vivo.

Gina olhava desespera para um ponto indistinto com os olhos desfocados, se antes ela achava que tinha coisas de mais na cabeça, definitivamente ela iria explodir agora. Mas ainda não acabara. Aquela mulher que ela acreditara ser sua mãe de natureza levantou-se e segurou em suas mãos. Com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas a encarou desesperadamente nos olhos.

- Adotamos você, porque tinha a idade exata que a nossa filhinha teria se tivesse sobrevivido. Você foi minha filha Gina. Você é! E eu carrego você no meu coração tanto quanto – ou até mais – do que todos os meus próprios filhos. Ah Gina, eu te amo tanto! E as lágrimas escorreram desavergonhadas por sua face vermelha.

Nesse momento, Gina não pôde deixar de pensar que era uma substituta. Tomando o lugar daquela criança morta que seria a verdadeira Weasley menor, estava sendo a segunda opção. A menos importante de todos, a diferente, a estranha. Aquela que não se enquadrava na família dos Weasley. Mas, quando olhou nos olhos de sua mãe de criação pôde ver todo o amor que ela lhe reservara durante esses não mais de dezesseis anos em que ela acreditava que estavam juntas. Um pouco menos de tempo, mas o mesmo amor que ela dedicara ao resto de seus filhos. E por isso, Gina seria incapaz de odiá-la. Bem pelo contrário.

- Eu também te amo mamãe. Disse com a voz embargada, deixando claro que acreditava no amor que ela lhe concedera e que a considerava a sua mãe verdadeira, e sempre consideraria. Essa manhã estranha e cheia de revelações pairaria em sua mente por um longo tempo, até que pudesse ajustar as coisas novamente. Colocar os pensamentos no lugar. De qualquer forma, uma chama de curiosidade e determinação havia sido acesa no peito da Weasley menor e ela não ficaria em paz até saciá-la.

* * *

_(Nessa manhã fresca de verão o amor que os membros da família Weasley nutriam uns pelos outros havia sido posto à prova, e corajosamente sobrevivera, talvez tendo se tornado ainda mais forte, mas com certeza jamais voltaria a ser o mesmo_...)

* * *

**N/A:** E aih? como é que tá a estória? Alguma sugestão? Critica, elogio? Qlqr coisa! 

Hm certo, eu sei que o desenvolvimento está lento, mas é assim mesmo...eu tô tentando contar a estória com o máximo de detalhes e isso envolve muito os pensamentos e sentimentos das pessoas. Por isso q a Gina praticamente narrou o prólogo todo de novo..rs

Espero q estejam gostando. Isso se estiverem lendo...bem...hm certo, se estiverem (lendo) comentem ok?

E para a** PaulinhaMalfoy: **mto mto mto obrigada pelo seu comentário. Vc salvou essa fic do total abandono (literalmente falando)!


	3. Catástrofe Mental

Capítulo #2

* * *

**N/A: **Certo, aqui está mais um capítulo. Esse eu particularmente não gostei muito. Acho que não consegui transmitir corretamente as coisas por palavras. Em todo o caso espero que vocês gostem pq ele me deu um trabalho pra escrever...rs ah e só pra não perder o habito, comentem viu!!

**CatástrofeMental**

Gina encontrou-se novamente deitada em sua cama de dossel alto e cortinas de veludo negro, dentro do quarto mofado onde as partículas de poeira eram visíveis agora que a cortina estava aberta, flutuando lentamente em movimentos circulares, brincando à parca luz do Sol que conseguia entrar através da janela.

"_É melhor você descansar hoje. Vou avisar aos outros para não te incomodarem_".Molly dissera.

_"Meus irmãos, eles sabem de alguma coisa?"_ ela perguntou de supetão. Sentindo uma dor terrível no peito só de imaginar qual poderia ser a resposta_. "Talvez Gui ou Carlinhos se lembrem de alguma coisa. Mas nunca contamos nada a eles..."_

Então seus irmãos permaneciam como ela estava há dez minutos atrás.

Dançando no escuro. Sendo completamente iludidos pela idéia de família completa, perfeita e feliz.

Às vezes ela achava injusto, mas não queria que eles soubessem dessa vergonha que ela sentia, por simplesmente não fazer parte de nada. Pelo menos dessa maneira eles a tratariam com igualdade, como uma irmã. Dessa forma, e somente assim (pelo menos aos olhos dos outros) ela seria realmente uma Weasley.

Só não tinha mais forças para afirmar isso com convicção. Não tinha mais a certeza cega da ignorância para gritar isso diante do mundo inteiro a plenos pulmões.

Agora ela tinha a certeza do que não era, mas o que ela era afinal? Sentia que, de uma certa forma, havia perdido sua identidade.

_E não fazia idéia do que teria que fazer para encontrá-la de volta.

* * *

_

Gina estava num estado de torpor. Inerte a qualquer coisa que acontecesse ao seu redor. Imóvel, deitada na cama com o olhar perdido e sem brilho, apenas observando o movimento do Sol através da órbita terrestre, que já estava prestes a se pôr.

Como Molly lhe prometera, ninguém veio para lhe incomodar e ela passou o dia inteiro trancada dentro do quarto.

Não derramou uma única lágrima. Não haveria porque fazê-lo. A dor ultrapassava essa reação mundana e inútil. E para completar, agora tudo o que tinha era reação nenhuma. Já não pensava mais, não cogitava idéia nenhuma, apenas existia, respirava, estava praticamente num estado vegetativo.

Num meio brumoso e devastado que era agora a sua mente ela sentia uma dor profunda, mas que podia ser justificável. Porque de alguma maneira, graças aos antes tão odiados sonhos, isso se ela pudesse confiar neles, sabia que seu pai não a havia abandonado sem um bom motivo. Isso servia de consolo...

Ele a amava, cuidava dela sempre.E por causa desse amor, ele queria lhe trazer uma vida melhor.

Ela lembrava-se dele prometer que voltaria.

Sorriu tristonha. Por mais que tivesse consciência de tudo isso, todos os atos de sacrifício em nome dela, não podia evitar sentir um grande vazio dentro de si.

E mágoa. Mágoa por todos a deixarem para trás, por a abandonarem, por ser sempre a última. Mágoa essa, que não tardaria para se transformar em ódio e ressentimento.

Aquele cansaço que sentira logo de manhã era uma prévia do que ela passou a sentir por todo aquele dia. Sem fome, sem sono, sem vontade ou desejo pela vida que levava.

Apenas cansaço. Um peso de toneladas sobre cada osso, fazendo pressão em cada músculo, em cada nervo. O coração fraco e comprimido contra o peito.

Deixou escapar um suspiro pesado. E continuou fitando o teto, sem focar absolutamente nada com a visão.

_(Ficou lá, assim quase morta, por horas a fio.)

* * *

_

Estava absorta em sua falta de pensamento quando uma batida na porta a trouxe de volta.

"Gina?" Era Hermione, trancada do lado de fora. Parecia preocupada.

Se Gina tivesse ainda algum resquício de juízo ou preocupação, teria se perguntado aflita se Hermione desconfiava de alguma cosia. Afinal ela era uma bruxa muito inteligente.

Há! Isso para não dizer esperta, e enxerida às vezes.

Sim, Gina estava com raiva, com muita raiva na verdade, aparentemente, esse parecia ser o único sentimento real e passional que sobrevivera a devastação dentro dela. E no estado em que estava, chutou tudo para o alto e mandou aquela aflição idiota para o inferno.

Levantou-se da cama com os músculos e mandíbula contraídos. Andou até a porta com passos pesados e, por mais que tivesse uma vontade mortal de escancarar a porta e gritar para que Mione fosse embora, ela se controlou e ao invés disso, abriu uma pequena fresta e enfiou a cabeça para fora.

"O quê?" perguntou áspera. "Sua mãe está chamando para jantar." Ela disse parecendo magoada com a rispidez de Gina.

Essa era boa! não tinha sido Molly que disse para ela não ser incomodada? Bem, agora Molly é quem estava incomodando.

Irônico, simplesmente irônico!

"Diga que eu já vou descer." E bateu a porta sem olhar sequer uma vez para Hermione.

Gina não tratava seus amigos assim, mas ela tinha tanta raiva e frustração dentro dela, que de repente não pode conter mais.

Era como uma represa transbordando, não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser esperar toda a água escorrer. E depois correr para tentar consertar os estragos (e procurar por sobreviventes) que definitivamente seriam devastadores.

Essa comparação trouxe o medo de volta ao mundo de Gina. Medo de que machucasse seus amigos por causa de problemas que eram seus apenas. Problemas que ela tinha que resolver. Nessa hora teve medo de os perder para sempre.

E gradativamente ela foi recuperando a razão. Lembrando-se de cada momento em que Rony fizera um escândalo por causa das roupas que ela usava, com quem saía e o que dizia e fazia. Lembrou-se dos gêmeos que foram sempre tão atenciosos com ela. Arthur e Molly que a criaram tão amavelmente. Harry, o garoto por quem ela sentira um amor de adolescente, o garoto que selaria o destino da comunidade mágica. Mione sempre disposta a ajudar e com cujo acabara de gritar...

Sentiu-se arrependida. Mas sabia que não poderia evitar. Esses sentimentos de ódio iam e vinham, e cedo ou tarde ela ia causar um mal irreparável em todos os que amava. E isso era a única coisa que não queria agora. Passar a mesma mágoa que sentia para eles. Ela preferia guardar para si mesma, ocupar-se com alguma coisa. Ficar distante para que não pudesse antingi-los.

Ficar distante...Talvez fosse essa a resposta para seus problemas...

_(Desceu as escadas, bem mais relaxada. Havia agora apenas uma única preocupação em mente. E ela iria se livrar disso, logo após o jantar. Quando fosse falar com Molly e Arthur em particular).

* * *

_

**N/A2:** Certo, ok...esse capítulo fez a fic patinar um pouco na confusão mental da Gina. A partir do próximo um pouco mais de ação (eu espero, pelo menos). Afinal, o que há na cabeça de Gina? Que preocupação seria essa? Será que ela vai conseguir o que queria? Vejam no próximo capitulo (assim q eu escrever e postar é claro. **: p**) E comentem!!! É muito importante pra mim saber o que vcs estão achando, e me estimula a escrever mais!!! Obrigada a todos os e-mais e a esses dois lindos comentários q me deram de verdade msm. vou guardar no fundo do meu coração (rs) e vamos lá pessoal, ainda tem mto espaço pra vcs comentarem tbm!


	4. Mudanças

Capítulo # 3

**N/A: **Bem pra compensar o desastre que foi o cap anterior, aí esta o 3º, que eu adorei escrever. Divirtam-se!

**Mudanças**

Quando chegou na cozinha todos já estavam sentados, comendo tranqüilamente e comentando os acontecimentos do dia com bom humor.

Era mais uma noite comum para todos eles. Tonks, Fred, Jorge, Harry, Remo, Hermione, Rony...Para todos, menos para ela. E para Molly talvez. Gina os olhava como um ratinho assustado. Com medo que descobrissem alguma coisa. Tentava a todo custo disfarçar. Fingir que nunca soubera de verdade nenhuma. Mas quanto mais se esforçava, pior as coisas ficavam.

"Tem certeza de que está tudo bem Gina?" Essa não era a primeira vez que Rony lhe perguntava isso naquela noite. "Deixa ela em paz Ronald, sua irmã teve um dia muito estressante".Ralhou a senhora Weasley. E quando Rony achou que ela não estava escutando sussurrou "estressante claro! Ficou deitada o dia todo enquanto nós lutávamos contra as fadas mordentes. Tenho certeza de que foi muito estressante"

Gina olhou triste para o próprio prato. Se ao menos ele soubesse, não estaria dizendo essas bobagens, e essa queimação nos olhos dela não existiria.

Tudo bem, isso só reafirmava ainda mais que a decisão que tomara era correta. Agora ela só precisava esperar todos acabarem de comer e se retirar. Gina se ofereceria para ajudar a mãe a lavar os pratos e aproveitaria para conversar com ela.

Uns dez minutos depois Arthur Weasley chegava à sede da Ordem. Tinha duas manchas roxas em baixo dos olhos. Uma expressão extremamente cansada. Mas mesmo assim, insistia em esboçar um sorriso sincero para todos na cozinha. Ele era um homem bom. Gina tinha orgulho dele. Sempre muito integro. Honesto e verdadeiro. Ela olhava para ele, e mal podia acreditar que não era verdade. Arthur Weasley não era seu pai. Ele apenas insistira em levar a mulher que amava e via sofrer até um orfanato qualquer. Aonde uma garotinha perdida e assustada estava. A sorte e o destino guiaram seus caminhos, e eles se encontraram, no final do arco-íris. No recomeço da vida. Tanto para eles, que a adotaram para substituir Melanie. Quanto para ela, que encontrava nesse casal uma nova figura de mãe e pai. Dispostos a cuidar dela. Mas também com os próprios interesses de enterrar uma dor antiga.

Gina sorriu fraca e tristemente. Era tudo estranho. Tão familiar, mas tão estranho..."Arthur, podemos conversar?" Era Molly quem falava. Exibia um olhar sombrio e seu tom era preocupado, quase conspiratório. Parecia querer que ninguém percebesse a profundidade da conversa. Parecia querer esconder isso de Gina principalmente.

A garotinha ruiva suspirou cansada, apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão. Viu Arthur seguir com Molly para a sala.

Empurrou o prato para longe de si. Não sentia mais fome...

Queria sua família de volta. Queria nunca ter tido aqueles sonhos estranhos, nem nunca tê-los comentado com sua mãe. Queria ser Gina Weasley de novo. Mas a cada passo que dava, a cada centímetro cúbico de ar que respirava se sentia cada vez mais longe disso.

Ela sentou. Sentou e esperou que todos comessem suas refeições pacientemente. Riu um pouco com os gêmeos até. Quando fizeram Rony espirrar água pelo nariz. Mas a alegria logo se desvanecia ao olhar naqueles rostos sardentos e cabelos vermelhos.

Sorriu saudosa, como se estivesse vivendo uma memória muito antiga.

Então o senhor e a senhora Weasley voltaram para a cozinha. A princípio Arthur compartilhava do olhar sombrio de Molly. Mas ao avistar sua filha o pai lhe lançou um olhar preocupado e que parecia pedir desculpas pela verdade ser tão cruel. Sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe deu um abraço paternal. Beijou o topo de sua cascata incandescente de cabelos vermelhos e sorriu sincero e incentivador. Dizendo apenas com os olhos "Nós te amamos. Então se anime, poderia se pior".

"Gina, por acaso você está grávida?" Era Rony, outra vez sendo impertinente. "Da onde é que você tirou isso Rony?" Hermione perguntou escandalizada. "Estão todos tratando ela dessa maneira esquisita. Ela mesma está esquisita. Sem falar que ficou o dia inteiro no quarto! O que mais poderia ser Mione?" Gina riu gostosamente dessa colocação do seu irmão. Realmente, Arthur tinha razão, poderia ser bem pior.

Ela poderia mesmo estar grávida aos dezesseis anos, solteira e o melhor de tudo, com a recente notícia de que era órfã. Só faltava dizer que o pai da criança era Tom Riddle.

"E então Gina, vai me responder ou não?". Rony insistiu.

"Rony!". Era Hermione o recriminando novamente.

"O quê?".

"Pare com isso! É obvio que ela não está grávida!".

"Então o que é?".

Gina sorriu cansada para o irmão. "Não se preocupe Rony, está tudo bem. Eu só tive uma noite ruim. Mamãe disse que era melhor eu descansar".Seus pais sorriram aliviados para ela, por não terem que vir em sua defesa e por ela revelar que preferia manter o segredo.

"Certo..." disse ele meio desacreditado.

"Viu só Rony, não tem nada de errado".

"É, mas poderia ter!".

"Por que é que você tem que ser tão cabeça dura?".

Enquanto Rony e Hermione recomeçavam mais uma discussão, Gina não pode deixar de pensar nos dois. Não só como um casal briguento e enciumado, o que estava na cara que eles eram. Mas sim individualmente, e já não sabia quem amava mais.

Se Rony, por demonstrar preocupação, mesmo que elas sejam fruto de algumas idéias absurdas. Ou Hermione, que confiava cegamente nela, deixando-a em paz.

Gina era uma garota de muita sorte. Cercada por pessoas incríveis e maravilhosas. Ela sempre os carregaria junto do coração. Fosse para onde fosse.

Lentamente os integrantes da ordem foram ficando satisfeitos e se retirando. Alguns para cumprir seus turnos, outros para descansar.

Harry e Rony subiram com a desculpa de que ainda tinham muitos deveres para terminar. Se aquilo era verdade ou não, Gina nunca ficou sabendo.

As férias mal haviam começado, e pelo que ela conhecia, esses garotos não se preocupavam com os deveres de casa até um dia antes de partirem para Hogwarts. Isso se não na noite anterior a viagem.

"Eu vou lá conferir se eles vão mesmo fazer os deveres".Disse Hermione e levantou-se.

"O jantar estava ótimo senhora Weasley". E saiu correndo atrás dos outros dois. Não muito depois foi a vez dos gêmeos desaparatarem sem aviso. Provavelmente voltaram para a loja de logros que tinham aberto, na intenção de arrumar as coisas para o dia seguinte.

"Bom, é isso aí. Eu também vou indo".Tonks levantou-se bocejando. "Obrigada pela comida Molly. E tente descansar um pouco Arthur" Ela lançou-lhe uma piscadela e dirigiu-se para o próprio quarto que possuía na ordem. "Boa noite."

"Boa noite Tonks" o senhor Weasley lhe cumprimentou de volta. Estava prestes a se levantar para deitar-se também quando Gina finalmente reconheceu sua oportunidade.

"Mãe, pai? Será que eu posso falar com vocês por um minuto?" Ela estava receosa e mais uma vez com aquele ar etéreo, não os encarando nos olhos.

O senhor Weasley olhou para a mulher assustado. Molly lhe devolveu um olhar cansado e preocupado. Agora ela já sabia que quando Gina agia dessa forma alguma surpresa logo viria. E da ultima vez não tinha sido das melhores.

"Gina, nós..." começou o senhor Weasley em tom de desculpa. "Quanto a isso está tudo bem pai".Gina lhe assegurou com um sorriso tranqüilo, dando ênfase à palavra pai. "Agora tenho um pedido para fazer. Será que eu posso falar?".

"Mas é claro que pode falar, querida" Molly consentiu um pouco desconfortável, mas mantendo o sorriso bondoso.

Gina respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Mas antes, iria explicar por que exatamente estaria fazendo isso.

"Certo, agora eu sei a verdade".Ela os olhou nos olhos, eles assentiram sérios, esperando que ela continuasse. "Está tudo bem sabe, eu entendo. Bem, não posso dizer que estou totalmente feliz. Hoje mesmo, eu gritei com a Hermione sem motivo nenhum. Quer dizer, não sem motivo, mas, ela não tem culpa de nada certo?" Arthur assentiu novamente. Não entendia aonde ela queria chegar. "Enquanto eu estava lá no quarto, fiquei pensando. Talvez seja uma boa idéia. Acho mesmo que preciso fazer isso, sabe".

"Fazer o quê, exatamente?" Ele perguntou num sussurro. Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, procurava as palavras certas para dizer aquilo a ambos. Mas olhava principalmente para o pai, sabia que ele era mais compreensivo. Talvez até concordasse com ela.

"Acho que preciso dar um tempo em tudo isso. Sair desta casa sabe. Talvez... talvez...".

"Talvez..." Molly a incentivou a continuar. Gina desviou os olhos para a parede "Talvez procurar pelo meu pai. O biológico eu quero dizer".Arthur sentiu-se um pouco triste e até mesmo ofendido com isso. Se Gina tinha dito que estava tudo bem, por que iria querer fazer uma coisa dessas?

O silencio se instalou na cozinha. Molly não tinha palavras nem mesmo para brigar com filha, dizendo que ela estava maluca se queria sair sozinha por aí, com apenas dezesseis anos, procurando por uma pessoa que ha algumas horas atrás ela nem se quer sabia que existia. Gina pareceu ler os pensamentos da mãe quando falou com um quê de desespero tentando argumentar. "Entendam que, quando eu fiquei sabendo disso muita coisa passou pela minha cabeça. Fiquei confusa. É uma reviravolta e tanto na vida de uma pessoa. Eu acreditei por todo esse tempo que eu era Virgínia Weasley, mas agora, quem é Virginia Weasley? Eu não sei mais. Perdi minha identidade. Talvez se eu souber o que aconteceu para eu me separar da minha outra família. Talvez se eu encontrá-lo... Quem sabe assim eu me encontre novamente também... " Um longo silencio pairava ao redor deles. A tensão era grande, o ar tornara-se palpável. Molly respirou tensa, preparava-se para falar. "E como é que você pensa que vai fazer isso?" Perguntou em tom de desafio com a voz rouca, as mão na cintura e o pé batendo impacientemente no chão. Gina olhou para baixo, para as próprias mãos. "Através dos sonhos eu pude ter uma idéia de onde eu viva antes...e bem, eu tenho alguns amigos que são filhos de trouxas e tem irmãos que não foram para Hogwarts, me informei com eles há um tempo atrás. Fiquei sabendo que se um jovem quiser, a partir de seus catorze anos, dar um tempo na escola e viajar pela Europa Ocidental tudo o que precisa é de um passe. E da autorização dos pais..." Gina completou essa ultima frase com um olhar de súplica. "E você tem coragem para vir nos pedir ainda?" Molly começava a elevar a voz, indignada. "Acalme-se Molly. Talvez Virgínia tenha razão..." ponderou o senhor Weasley. "Mas... Arthur! Ela é apenas -" "Não, Molly. Ela não é mais um bebê". Ele a interrompeu.

_Até porque vocês nunca me conheceram quando eu era bebê. _Pensou Gina amargamente.

O senhor Weasley virou-se para a filha "Gina, você tem idéia do que está nos pedindo?" Perguntou, olhando-a muito sério nos olhos. Ela apenas o encarou de volta, sustentando o olhar. Arthur continuou "Essa sua decisão acarreta conseqüências para toda a vida. Vai atrasá-la nos estudos, Gina. Tem certeza de que é isso o que quer? Ver todos os seus amigos se formando e você ficando para trás?" Ela pegou-se surpresa, não havia pensado nisso. Mas agora era tarde de mais para desistir. "Se eu não fizer isso pai, aí sim eu estarei ficando para trás". Gina o fitava com os olhos brilhando de determinação. Molly estava distante, tentava conter as lágrimas e não olhava nem para Gina nem para Arthur.

O pai suspirou resignado. Balançava a cabeça afirmativamente, olhando para o chão. "Está bem..." ele disse quase sem voz. "Eu entendo essa decisão, sei que tem os seus motivos".Gina concordou com a cabeça, o agradecimento impresso no olhar. "Obrigada pai." Ela sorriu um sorriso tímido e foi em sua direção. Os dois se abraçaram longamente. Um abraço de despedida, talvez não pela partida de Gina, mas dando adeus à antiga Virgínia Weasley, dando espaço para a nova criar-se. Uma Gina adulta, dona das próprias idéias. "Tome cuidado, minha filha" ele disse com a voz embargada ainda preso ao abraço.

Relutantemente largaram-se e Gina rumou até a mãe, que mantinha os olhos nela, cheia de carinho. "Só me prometa uma coisa" falou a senhora Weasley contendo as lágrimas. "Prometa que vai voltar sã e salva, antes das aulas começarem".Gina assentiu "Dois meses deve ser o suficiente".Ela disse, um sorriso ligeiro passando pelos lábios. Molly sorriu de volta e as duas se abraçaram caindo no choro.

* * *

Após o choque inicial os três sentaram-se à mesa, o senhor Weasley logo se levantou e foi preparar um chá para Molly que ainda tremia e fungava após a choradeira. "O que vamos dizer aos seus irmãos?" ela perguntou para Gina, fitando o nada. Mais uma surpresa, Gina não havia pensado nisso também... 

"Eu não sei", falou com um ar concentrado "diga a eles que eu me envolvi numa seita estanha e estou enclausurada num mosteiro ou coisa parecida" completou, como se sua desculpa fosse brilhante. Os pais riram da brincadeira da garota. Provavelmente era a convivência com Rony que tinha colocado essas coisas na cabeça dela. Gina riu também, finalmente conseguira quebrar aquela atmosfera de tristeza. "Nós diremos a eles que você foi em busca da verdade..." disse Arthur. "Só não vamos dizer que verdade é essa". Sorriu gatuno. Gina retribuiu o sorriso, concordando silenciosamente."E como você vai conseguir esse passe Gina?" A senhora Weasley perguntou. "Não se preocupem, apenas me escrevam uma declaração dizendo que tem conhecimento e permitem o que eu estou fazendo para que eu possa passar pelas fronteiras dos países. O resto é comigo". Os dois concordaram ainda confusos. O senhor Weasley estava impressionado com o que os trouxas deixavam seus filhos fazerem. Mas se eles aceitavam, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim que ele também permitisse.

_(Alguns momentos depois os três subiram as escadas e foram se deitar. Novamente como uma família unida. Cheia de compreensão. A antiga família Weasley. Mas não por muito tempo. Logo Gina deixaria Grimauld Place, partiria em busca da verdade. E de si mesma_.)

* * *

N/A 2: Ok, essa história do passe livre, se não me engano acontece mesmo, se você tiver 14 anos ou mais pode pegar um trem e cruzar todas as fronteiras da União Européia, só não me lembro onde é que eu li isso...rs. Bom, era só pra justificar msm pq se não fica parecendo uma desculpa esfarrapada pra Gina sair de casa. 

Bjinhos, espero q tenham gostado e Comentem!!!


	5. Introdução às férias de Verão

Capítulo # 4

**N/A:** aiaiaia Mtooo mto mto mto mtoooo obrigada pelos comentários!!! to tão feliz q estejam gostando! Ai, desculpem o tamanho mínimo desse cap, mas é para ser apenas uma breve introdução ok? Bem, enquanto isso vcs podem ler a minha primeira song 'Acabou' q n tem nd haver com essa estória, mas é bem curtinha hehe e eu quria mto saber da opinião de vcs...bem, chega de propaganda...vamos a maisum capítulo, que como vcs logo vão notar é um pouco diferente ;)

Divirtam-se e comentem pessoal!!!

* * *

**Introdução às férias de Verão**

Havia sido uma noite sombria, terrivelmente gelada embora fosse verão e as férias mal tivessem começado. O término das aulas significava que ele teria que voltar para casa, para debaixo da sombra de seu pai. Mas dessa vez fora diferente...

Quando desembarcou na estação, não havia ninguém esperando por ele, o garoto ficou parado onde o elfo doméstico costumava estar quando ele chegava. Onde o elfo doméstico _deveria_ estar naquele exato momento. Aquele maldito elfo estava atrasado, e com certeza isso lhe renderia uns bons castigos. Ao menos compensaria o papel de idiota que o garoto estava passando diante de todos.

Esperando, pateticamente esperando...

-

-

O Sol surgia silencioso, mas alegre por de trás das brumas geladas da madrugada. Seria um dia perfeito talvez até mesmo para ele, se não fosse por um simples e único detalhe. O fato de que _ele e_ra Draco Malfoy.

O garoto de pouco mais de dezessete anos, porte atlético em formação, cabelos louros na altura dos olhos irregelantes e cinzentos estava deitado numa cama imensa. Era tão grande que daria para acomodar mais ou menos uns seis casais tranqüilamente...

Não havia colunas nessa cama e os lençóis ao invés do típico cetim negro a que ele estava acostumado, eram tão brancos e frescos como a brisa salina do mar. Draco podia sentir a luz refletindo em toda essa brancura, insistentemente machucando seus olhos ainda fechados.

Ele já havia acordado, embora quisesse com todas as forças voltar a dormir, por causa do cansaço provocado na noite anterior. Acontece que aquela maldita luz o estava impedindo.

Abriu um olho apenas, e a visão de um quarto branco, todo esculpido em mármore invadiu seus sentidos. Era tudo tão claro e límpido, tão perfeito que começava a lhe incomodar.

Sentou-se lentamente, esfregou o rosto com as mãos e logo as passou pelos cabelos dourados, que irritantemente também refletiam toda aquela luz.

Luz que, como só agora ele percebera, entrava através de uma sacada enorme, parcamente disfarçada por cortinas de um tecido fino e quase transparente bem diante da cama igualmente gigantesca.

Draco cruzou as pernas por de baixo dos lençóis brancos, apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas jovens e agora um pouco doloridas, colocando a cabeça nas mãos. O dia já ia longe e o calor era forte, tão forte que fora capaz de manter Draco tanto tempo definhando na cama.

Havia algumas flores silvestres escalando pela parte de fora da sacada, algo que lhe lembrava um pouco com as fotos da Grécia que ele vira num anuncio a tempos atrás, havia também umas aves estranhas e anormalmente coloridas pousadas numa oliveira na parte de fora da sacada cantarolando, Draco sentia vontade de azarar cada um desses pássaros barulhentos. Ficou ali, apenas contemplando toda a beleza e o frescor do verão. Um verão ainda mais bonito, porque estava longe de casa, estava num lugar aonde tudo era novo e incrivelmente interessante. Então, uma sombra transpassou seus olhos cinzentos, deixando no lugar daquela paz um olhar sombrio.

Aquele era um lugar lindo e diferente de tudo o que ele conhecia, mas, mesmo assim não conseguira se livrar daquela antiga responsabilidade de manter o pai orgulhoso. Parecia que jamais se livraria disso.O que era uma pena na verdade...

Tudo o que Draco queria era que seu pai, o temível e respeitável comensal Lúcio Malfoy o achasse válido de alguma coisa, competente, ao menos útil...Queria que acreditasse que ele não era apenas um garotinho fraco e mimado, mas sim um homem de verdade. Bem, pelo menos quase um homem. Mas que depositasse essa confiança nele sem que ele tivesse que lhe provar que era merecedor. Sem que ele tivesse que fazer de tudo pela atenção do pai. Simplesmente por ele, Draco, ser quem era.O que em outras palavras, era sinônimo de impossível.

E era exatamente por causa de seu pai que ele estava ali, naquela cama enorme, dentro de um quarto ainda maior, branco, límpido. As paredes impressionantemente altas, e o quase inatingível teto era decorado com afrescos do século dezesseis. Afrescos encantados para se parecerem com o céu...embora fosse perceptível que era tudo tinta...mais _uma ilusão_

Suspirou pesadamente e levantou-se, deixando que os lençóis escorregassem pelo abdômen nu. Os pés descalços tocando o mármore, um frescor relaxante. Espreguiçou-se contraindo e logo depois relaxando todos os músculos do corpo. Caminhou até a sacada que era ainda maior de perto e que agora notava, possuía uma curiosa forma oval.

Aí então, diante de seus olhos cheios de gelo surgiu o vislumbre do mais azul de todos os mares que ele já vira (não que já tivesse visto muitos, claro). Era impressionante, mágico, divino... O som das ondas batendo na costa rochosa, o ar salino devido à proximidade, a brisa fresca e revigorante, as gaivotas voando livres naquela extensa planície azul. Como ele não havia percebido isso quando chegou? Mesmo que estivesse escuro como o breu ele teria notado pelo barulho...bem, em todo o caso...

A luz parecia brincar na superfície da água também, Draco não pôde deixar de pensar divertido diante da grande quantidade de luz que se incidia em tudo por ali. Onde exatamente ele estava? Bem, não fazia idéia...Mas agora sabia que onde quer que fosse esse lugar fazia fronteira com o mar Mediterrâneo, era muito bem iluminado e a temperatura era alta.

Ele voltou-se para dentro do quarto, repentinamente se dando conte de que sentia fome, como se não comesse há décadas, e pretendia dar uma passadinha pela cozinha assim que fosse possível.

Caminhou por toda a extensão do cômodo de uma maneira impaciente, revirando tudo a sua volta. Procurava por suas roupas, afinal não poderia andar por aí só de cueca, poderia? Embora fosse realmente tentador devido ao calor que fazia naquele lugar...

Draco começava a irritar-se ao perceber que alguém andara mexendo em suas coisas durante a noite. Suas roupas, que ele se lembrava muito bem de ter retirado e jogado no chão do quarto na noite passada (por estarem molhadas e todas sujas de barro), não estavam mais em lugar nenhum, e assim ele não tinha como sair dali de dentro.

Bufou indignado e chutou a cama que no tamanho que era nem se quer tremeu diante da insensata agressão, virou-se de costas para ela e jogou-se, caindo deitado de no colchão macio e causando um alvoroço na roupa de cama.

Ficou olhando para o teto encantado que refletia um céu sem nenhuma nuvem. Um teto que refletia o céu. Um céu que não refletia em nada o seu interior...Draco fechou os olhos e suspirou mais uma vez, já era quase um homem sua mãe lhe dissera. Então era hora de agir como tal seu pai replicara. Pois bem, ele faria como o velho Lucio lhe dizia para fazer...seria um homem a partir de agora. Embora não soubesse exatamente o que isso significava e não fizesse idéia de que conseqüências isso acarretaria em sua vida.

* * *

**N/A2:** Uff, no proximo cap, onde Draco está, e por que? Até que ponto ele será capaz de chegar para orgulhar Lucio e assim sair de debaixo da sombra dele? hm...de qlqr forma ele ainda é um Malfoy..

não percam! assim q eu passar pro pc hehe


	6. Intervenção Gêmea

Capítulo # 5

**N/A:** Ai aiaia desculpem a demora!!! Eh mta coisa acontecendo aqui em casa, nem deu pra mim escrever direito! então...certo aqui está o cap 5, um pouco ( leia-se totalmente) diferente do q eu prometi q ia ser no cap passado...sorry, vou ter que deixar aquela parte pra mais tarde ok? Hm e pelo jeito vai demorar um pouco...aaaiaia desculpem

X( ô vidinha inutil essa minha...aff

Bem, vamos falar de assuntos mais agradáveis? Ok! muito obrigada por todos os seus comentários, eles fazem do meu dia um dia feliz! XD vlw mesmo Nerissa, Hannah, Aline,Nath Mansur (ex-Lilli-Evans) e Paulinha Malfoy vcs é que fazem essa fic continuar sendo escrita. Msm q eu tenha demorado um século pra atualizar...rsrs Mto obrigada msm!!

Aiai agora q jah agradeci e me desculpei, vamos logo ao q interessa!

* * *

**Intervenção Gêmea**

O Beco Diagonal estava apinhado de gente, como geralmente costumava ficar. Ainda mais nessa época do ano quando os jovens entram em férias e aproveitam os dias de sol e calor para passar as tardes na sorveteria ou se reunindo pela cidade à procura de diversão.

Toda essa agitação no local fez parecer igualmente comum que um grupo composto por um bando de cabeças vermelhas mais uma garota com cabelos em caracóis realmente cheios e um garoto, quase homem agora, com uma estranha cicatriz em forma de raio na testa e incríveis olhos verdes entrassem através da passagem do Caldeirão Furado naquele beco extremamente movimentado. E teria sido normal, se esses cabeças vermelhas não fossem os Weasley acompanhados de Hermione e de um Harry sonolento (Rony também não estava muito diferente), e se não estivessem um pouco adiantados de mais para as compras do material escolar.

"Vamos nos preparar com antecedência desta vez, não quero problemas de atraso nesse ano". Fora a desculpa da senhora Weasley, bem convincente por sinal, para levar os filhos, Harry e Hermione ao beco diagonal, e dessa forma disfarçar as compras que Gina precisaria fazer para a viagem.

Hermione, por dividir o quarto com Gina, conseqüentemente ficou sabendo dessa aventura maluca aonde a jovem ruiva pretendia se meter (embora Gina tenha sido incapaz de lhe revelar seus verdadeiros motivos). "Tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso?" ela lhe perguntou, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez. A expressão sempre preocupada e a voz transformada num sussurro para que os outros não pudessem ouvir. "Sim Mione! É exatamente isso o que eu quero fazer! E mesmo que não quisesse, agora é um pouco tarde de mais para voltar atrás não acha?" Gina respondeu exasperada (ainda que num sussurro), mas muito mais contente e aliviada por ter compartilhado essas idéias com alguém e também por esse alguém estar demonstrando algum interesse. É claro que Gina preferiria que Mione a apoiasse, mas ao menos ela estava demonstrado preocupação, e isso já era um começo... Havia também o fato de que Gina poderia contar sempre com a amiga para lhe guardar esse segredo, que pensando bem, logo não seria mais segredo. De qualquer forma, era melhor assim.

"Vamos, por aqui garotos! Por aqui!" Gritava Molly, logo adiante guiando Harry e os outros no sentido da livraria Floreios & Borrões. Mais atrás Hermione e Gina continuavam o diálogo aos sussurros. "Gina eu ainda não acredito! O que leva você a trocar as férias e arriscar as aulas assim dessa maneira?" Gina encarou a amiga por um segundo antes de olhar para frente e pronunciar-se de uma maneira um tanto quanto fora de sua personalidade. "Ora Hermione! Eu apenas preciso conhecer o mundo, não vou ficar em paz enquanto não fizer isso, e é melhor eu aproveitar essa promoção que estão fazendo nas ferrovias. Ou sabe-se lá quando eu vou poder viajar, não é? Depois de morrer? Me parece improvável, dizem que é muito caro bancar um funeral..." disse tirando sarro de sua condição não tão favorecida. "Além do mais, eu nunca iria me perdoar por deixa escapar essa oportunidade. E meus pais estão deixando! Isso sim é inacreditável!" disse com empolgação exagerada. Respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso falso a Hermione que deu uma risada descrente. "Ainda não entendo...e correr o risco de perder as aulas?!" Mione suspirou inconformada. Gina sorriu falsamente mais uma vez e entrou na livraria, pensando em como era horrível estar mentindo para Mione dessa maneira. Mas era isso ou a terrível verdade. E em todo o caso, já tinha feito a sua escolha.

Quando todos já estavam dentro da 'Floreios & Borrões' e devidamente distraídos, Molly aproveitou para puxar Gina até um canto mais reservado, a fim de conversar com a garota. A senhora Weasley assumiu um ar profissional, quase frio quando se dirigiu a filha. "Já sabe do que vai precisar?" perguntou. Gina encarou a mãe um pouco magoada com a forma que estava sendo tratada. Fitou o chão enquanto repetia a lista, memorizada horas atrás. "Um saco de dormir, Mochila Encantada, antídotos para poções, feitiços e venenos, suprimentos de – ." Molly concordou com a cabeça, indicando que a menina podia parar de recitar a lista, já era o suficiente. Lançou então um olhar amargurado para a bolsa, de onde retirava um saquinho de veludo verde, contendo as economias da família. "Tome aqui. Deve ser o suficiente".E despejou metade do pequeno saco já quase vazio nas mãos de Gina. "Obrigada mãe".A garota disse de forma franca e sentindo-se extremamente culpada por estar gastando todo esse dinheiro e assim, conseqüentemente adiando ou até mesmo impedindo que os Weasley fizessem uma incrível viagem aos trópicos ou coisa parecida, durante as férias de natal.

"Ainda não acredito que estamos deixando você fazer isso". Indignada a senhora Weasley murmurou, mais uma vez fitando o nada. Ela andava fazendo muito isso ultimamente. Desde de que Gina falou dessa idéia maluca de ir atrás do pai.

Era certo que a guerra contra você-sabe-quem estava em pausa. Uma trégua silenciosa aceita pelos dois lados, não obstante, sem nenhum contrato assinado. Era a calmaria antes da tempestade, e Molly sentia mais do que nunca, que estava sozinha. Sentia que ninguém mais acreditava nesse pressentimento. Todos estavam muito felizes...'Você-sabe-quem finalmente se cansou de tentar dominar o mundo. Vamos comer sorvete e andar sorridentes pelas ruas!' pareciam dizer, mesmo que sem as palavras. Estava escrito em cada risada, cada momento de descontração e lazer. Era perigoso de mais andarem assim relaxados pelas ruas.

Por outro lado, era muito bom e reconfortante ver todos os seus filhos alegres mais uma vez, e isso praticamente incluía Harry e Hermione também (estava até cogitando a idéia de colocá-los no relógio da família Weasley). A família reunida mais uma vez. Ver Percy no natal passado foi absolutamente e com certeza o melhor presente que pôde receber. Melhor ainda ao ver a harmonia entre ele e Arthur. Pena que durou apenas uma noite...

E agora estava para perder sua caçula. Mais uma vez, se é que isto é possível.

A senhora Weasley observava tristemente enquanto Gina descia as escadas e sorrateira deixava a loja para trás. "Adeus Gina, minha pequena".Disse, sem, no entanto proferir um único som, e virou-se disfarçando as lágrimas e indo a procura dos livros de Rony.

"A barra tá limpa".Sussurrou Fred. Ou teria sido Jorge? "Vamos, antes que a mamãe decida se virar novamente". E antes que Molly se virasse ou Harry, Rony e até mesmo Hermione percebessem, os gêmeos haviam saído da loja. Indo ao encalço da irmã.

Eles a seguiram sorrateiros, sem deixar que ela os notasse. Viram-na entregar com relutância boa parte das economias da família para um senhor bigodudo e com cara de porquinho da índia, que em troca lhe entregou um saco de dormir velho e mal cuidado (provavelmente de segunda mão). A menina lidou desajeitada com o tamanho daquela trouxa de pano fedorento embrulhada e humildemente saiu da loja sem reclamar.

Fred e Jorge olharam um para o outro e balançaram as cabeças em sinal de concordância. Saíram da loja logo depois, na cola da irmã e com muita classe abordaram a pequena Weasley. "Mas o que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"perguntou surpresa e um tanto apreensiva assim que foi capaz de identificá-los. Gina estava mais indignada do que curiosa para saber a resposta. Afinal, estava sendo seguida!

"O que?! Dois irmãos já não podem mais ser cavalheiros nos dias de hoje?" perguntou Fred com umapéssima imitação do ar indignado pertencente a Gina. "Bem, seria muito bom se vocês me ajudasse a carregar esse bagulho. Mas, sinceramente, não acho que precisem me carregar junto também!" a garota disse, com um certo tom de divertimento na voz, olhando para cada um dos braços, por onde os gêmeos a carregavam, um de cada lado. Os dois por suas vez suspiraram juntos e também juntos disseram com uma implicância divertida: "Já que insiste...".E delicadamente depositaram sua preciosa carga no chão. Junto com o saco de dormir fedorento.

A ruiva não perdeu tempo. "Muito bem, agora podem ir contando. O que vocês querem para estar me seguindo?" perguntou virando-se para encarar os irmãos de frente, as duas mãos na cintura e o pé batendo impaciente no chão de pedra fria.

"Então sabia que estávamos te seguindo?" perguntou Jorge com o que deveria ser uma expressão de surpresa, mas na verdade demonstrava apenas divertimento, com uma pitada de orgulho talvez. "Essa é a nossa garota! Temos muito orgulho de você Ginazinha". Concluiu Fred, antes mesmo que Gina pudesse responder. "Agora vamos ao que interessa".Disseram os irmãos em unissom. "Sabemos o que está fazendo" disse Fred. "Sabemos que logo, logo estará pegando um trem rumo ao desconhecido" disse Jorge. "E é por isso que resolvemos te dar isso aqui".Disseram os dois. "Vai ajudar com as despesas..." Fred concluiu com um sorriso carinhoso. E Jorge lhe estendeu o que parecia ser um saco cheio de galeões. E que de fato, _era_ um saco cheio de galeões!

Gina estava mais uma vez confusa. Oh Merlin isso já estava começando a irritá-la. Mais uma vez, era muita informação para sua cabecinha ruiva.

Da onde vinha todo aquele dinheiro? Por que, efetivamente, os gêmeos estariam dando _isso _a ela? E por Merlin! Como eles sabiam de tudo o que ela pretendia fazer se só tinha contado a Hermione? E ela sabia que Mione não teria falado a ninguém. Especialmente aos gêmeos, e por motivos óbvios. Então como?

"Co-como ?" atônita ela tentava formular a pergunta. "Ora, ora, ora irmãzinha. Não achei que fosse assim tão difícil".Disse Jorge debochado, tentando instigá-la a adivinhar com um olhar enigmático. "O que ele quer dizer é: Orelhas extensíveis. Ou será que já se esqueceu?" Era Fred quem falava, exibia a expressão idêntica a do irmão.

Mas é claro! As orelhas extensíveis. Como Gina não havia pensado nisso? Era tão obvio e mesmo assim...aff. Como era tola! Estava totalmente sem jeito diante da expectativa dos gêmeos. "Bem, achei que já estivesse um pouco fora de moda..." murmurou a garota como desculpa pelo branco total relacionado àquela magnífica, porém perigosa invenção e da astúcia de seus irmãos.

"Uma boa invenção _nunca_ sai de moda". Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Faíscas intensas brilhando nos olhos acastanhados. "Acho que têm razão..." ela disse, fitando os próprios sapatos, envergonhada e meio que se desculpando por ofendê-los daquela maneira.

"Certo, agora se manda e vai fazer o que tem de fazer".Jorge disse cheio de entusiasmo, ainda que meio emburrado, aceitando aquele pedido de desculpas e enfiando o saco de couro marrom cheio de galeões na mão da irmã. "Nós cobrimos você" disse Fred, piscando um dos olhos ligeiramente e mais uma vez expondo a mesma expressão do irmão. "Só uma pergunta" Disse Gina, tentando impedi-los de empurrá-la rua afora. Os dois pararam e ela virou-se para eles novamente, uma das mãos estendida com o saco pesado que os dois haviam lhe dado. "Da onde veio esse dinheiro?" ela perguntou cética fitando-os desconfiada. E se fosse dinheiro sujo? Não duvidava nem um pouco da capacidade daqueles dois para isso.

"Bem, nós trabalhamos sabe... Só para o caso de você ter esquecido disso também" disseram friamente, dando de ombros e fazendo pouco caso. "Sinceramente, você está se parecendo de mais com a mamãe, Ginazinha. Talvez devesse maneirar um pouco".Retrucou Jorge olhando para o céu anuviado. "Mas eu não posso aceitar esse dinheiro então!" disse Gina, ignorando o ultimo comentário feito por Jorge. "Não vejo o que é que está te impedindo" disse Fred, também sem encarar a irmã, olhava para as pessoas ao redor. "Alem do mais, você vai precisar, sabe. Mais do que nós." disseJorge com o que parecia ser um olhar caridoso.

Enquanto os irmãos voltavam a fitá-la ela raciocinava. Seria por isso então que eles haviam se oferecido para acompanhar Molly nesse dia de compras? Afinal, eles sempre detestaram isso. Sem falar que agora nem sequer precisavam mais de material escolar, levando em conta o fato de que eles _abandonaram_ a escola um ano antes de se formarem. E agora, já que tinham maioridade, tocavam um negócio próprio, muito lucrativo como podia se notar apenas pelo peso do saco de galeões seguro em suas mãos. Gina decidiu então por expressar em palavras seus pensamentos. "Foi para isso que vieram então?" Olhava atônita de um para outro. Os rostos sardentos idênticos nos traços e expressões. "É. Pode-se dizer que sim..." foi Fred que falou, mais num tom sugestivo do que realmente admitindo seus planos. "Mas e a loja? Não deveriam estar trabalhando agora?" Gina os fitava aflita. Começava a pensar que eles estavam se arriscando demais só para ajudá-la.

"Bem, sabe como é, os negócios estão indo tão bem que..." Fred deixou a frase solta no ar com um suspiro alegre. "...Que não precisam ir trabalhar todos os dias?" Gina arriscou-se a completar. Os dois riram. "Não! Os negócios estão indo tão bem que contratamos novos empregados!" Corrigiu Jorge animado. "Novos empregados?" Confusa, Gina pedia por explicações.

- É isso mesmo!

- Quando começamos nosso negócio, nossos amigos ainda completavam os estudos. Fred começou a esclarecer juntamente com Jorge.

- E quando finalmente se formaram Angelina, Kate, Olívio e todos os outros decidiram naturalmente seguir suas carreiras, mas só que para chegar até lá...

- Precisariam no mínimo de um histórico.

- Ou quem sabe, até alugar um apartamento em Londres?

- Mas para isso precisariam pagar!

- O que requer um emprego, logicamente.

- E nós, cujo os lucros são altíssimos...

- E a demanda maior ainda.

- Não vimos outra escolha

- Ou idéia melhor

- Do que contratá-los! Concluíram a explicação, e certamente deixaram Gina com um belo torcicolo de tanto virar a cabeça para encarar a quem falava.

Em todo o caso, Gina sentiu-se muito feliz por eles e por tudo estar dando tão certo. Era óbvio que os gêmeos haviam nascido para o sucesso. Sentiu-se um pouco mais leve ao aceitar o dinheiro que eles lhe ofereciam, mas prometeu a si mesma que, fosse o que fosse, ela os pagaria de volta. Como? Ela ainda não sabia, mas teria de fazê-lo.

Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Obrigada garotos." Disse sorridente para eles e depositou o saco de galeões dentro de um dos bolsos de seu casaco. "Mantenha contato".Disse Jorge, dando uma piscadela e saindo na rua movimentada com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça jeans. Ele fazia todo o possível para evitar sentimentalismos.

"Vamos sentir saudades, Ginazinha" Fred lhe disse fitando-a triste com um olhar saudoso. "Ei, eu nem fui embora ainda. Nada de drama!" Gina disse tentando disfarçar a saudade que também começava a sentir com um sorriso brincalhão. Fred acenou antes de desaparecer no meio da multidão juntamente com Jorge.

Sozinha, Gina permitiu-se soltar um suspiro pesado, tristeza e gratidão misturando-se em seu olhar vago e perdido. Nesses últimos dias tinha feito o máximo para não pensar em nada do que ouvira de Molly na cozinha. Aquelas revelações de embrulhar o estomago. Mesmo que a adoção estivesse intimamente relacionada com a viagem que faria, tentava a todo custo pensar que esta seria apenas uma excursão de aventura e conhecimento. Muitos jovens troxas faziam isso antes de entrar para a faculdade...Gina só estava sendo um pouco adiantada e nada mais (mesmo não sendo troxa). Olhou para frente com força renovada após afastar os pensamentos novamente e se concentrou em carregar aquele monte de roupa suja que o homem com cara de chinchila chamara de saco de dormir de volta para a loja. E era bom que ele estivesse preparado porque Virgínia Weasley não levava desaforo para casa!

* * *

N/A2: E aih? como é que fico? Bem, eu achei que seria intereçante que os gêmeos se intrmetessem um pouco p/ ajuadar a Ginazinha hehe. Afinal elasempre é mimada por eles. e de certa forma o Fred e o Jorge ajudaram Gina a se reencontrar um pouquinho, não sei se deu pra perceber mas nessa ultima linha do cap a Gina volta a ser um pouco mais determinada...espero q estejam gostando, tem mto mais ainda por vir...

Obrigada mais uma veiz as lindas e maravilhosas leitoras q comentam nessa humilde fic.

Bjos!


	7. Onda de Azar

Capítulo 6

**N/A: **Santo Merlin! Faz um século ou o que q eu n atualizo? Aix...Bom, primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir desculpas...de novo. Mas hei! Logo estarei postando o próximo capítulo! Pelo menos a espera valeu a pena, certo?

Certo?

Hm...por favor não me abandonem!

**Ruby e o caminho para a perdição/ Onda de Azar**

_Numa rua antes movimentada, agora totalmente deserta de Londres era possível escutar entre os roncos barulhentos dos carros no asfalto, passos solitários, porém barulhentos fazendo apressados, o caminho para a estação mais próxima..._

Ela corria o mais rápido que suas pernas magrelas permitiam enquanto o céu desabava sobre sua cabeça, encharcando seu cabelo vermelho e toda a roupa recém passada que vestia também. Por sorte, o resto de sua bagagem estava segura e protegida dentro da mochila mágica que comprara poucos dias antes. Fora realmente um golpe de sorte ter encontrado aquela mochila por um preço assim tão acessível, e sem mencionar que era a ultima do estoque também.

Mas Gina não tivera tanta sorte assim se mencionasse o imaculado artefato trouxa, com a precisão do tempo e possuidor da função de despertar seus donos de um sono profundo, mas que por um acaso qualquer ou intervenção divina, simplesmente decidiu abdicar de seu nobre cargo, exatamente naquele dia, como se fosse uma espécie de feriado. Ou em outras palavras, o maldito despertador que decidira pifar exatamente no dia em que ela não poderia se atrasar de maneira nenhuma. O fatídico dia da viagem, quando deixava tudo o que conhecia para trás e ia a procura de algo do qual ela deveria conhecer a muito tempo.

O dia em que ela saiu correndo de Grimaud Place nº 12 sem nem ao menos se despedir de Harry, que dirá do resto dos habitantes daquela casa... Arthur ainda dormia quando ela partiu. Embora estivesse indo rumo a algo desconhecido e não soubesse quando voltaria, Gina não teve coragem de despert�-lo, era a primeira vez que ele pegava no sono em um mês. E também, ela já estava atrasada de qualquer forma. Contentou-se em deixar uma carta de despedida. Abraçou Molly, pediu que mantivesse o segredo da adoção, dessa vez explicitamente e desapareceu na bruma matinal do verão.

Esse deveria ter sido o dia em que ela chegaria alegremente e transbordando de ansiedade ao seu destino, mas no qual chegava totalmente encharcada, atrasada e confusa na estação King's Cross.

E como que para dar um toque saudoso em sua chegada, algumas lembranças surgiam discretamente, por de trás de seus olhos chocolate. Durante cinco anos, senão mais, ela esteve de passagem por aquele lugar. Fosse para ir para Hogwarts, fosse para ver seus irmãos atravessarem a barreira. Havia sempre um dia do ano em que ela visitava a estação, todos os anos. E este costumava ser primeiro de setembro, o começo do período escolar bruxo, quando o lugar se enchia de malas enormes, corujas, bruxos e bruxas disfarçados (ainda que precariamente) e seus filhos, de primeiranistas assustados a veteranos intimidantes.

Corvinal, Lufa-lufa, Grifinória e Sonserina. Barulho em todos os cantos, risos abraços e alegria, reencontro de velhos e novos amigos.

Mas agora ela estava sozinha. E não ia para Hogwarts. Não atravessaria a barreira, pois não era primeiro de setembro. Sendo assim, essa era a primeira vez que estaria usando a parte trouxa da estação e como é de se imaginar, estava totalmente perdida.

Por sorte, Hermione escreveu um bilhete com instruções para ajud�-la. Por azar, Gina desatenta e atrasada enfiara o bilhete no bolso do casaco de qualquer modo. Esquecera o guarda-chuva. E agora era apenas papel, manchas e água. Literalmente sem nenhuma utilidade. Tudo bem, pensou ainda ofegante, a esperança é a ultima que morre.

Iniciou-se então um processo trabalhoso para tentar decifrar o que sobrara do bilhete e finalmente conseguir pegar o trem correto. Gina olhava aturdida de um lado para o outro e então de volta para o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho com as instruções que Hermione lhe passara. A tinta estava toda borrada por causa da chuva, tornando a tarefa de lê-lo trocentas mil vezes mais difícil. A ruiva então respirou fundo e concentrou-se ao máximo para ver se pelo menos assim conseguia discernir alguma palavra de toda aquela confusão. Infelizmente, após dez minutos observando aquela papa (que antes fora o pergaminho da salvação) se desmanchar em suas mãos, concluiu que não estava fazendo lá um grande progresso. Eà medida que sua paciência se esgotava ela, inconscientemente, avançava alguns passos adiante, ainda absorta nas manchas de tinta como se estas pudessem lhe indicar o caminho. Desprevenida e distraidamente parando no meio do que poderia se considerar um corredor movimentado.

E foi assim, desprevenida que ela foi derrubada por um viajante que passava apressado. Os dois trombaram de forma fenomenal e foram lançados diretamente para o chão. Gina caiu sentada e por sorte, conseguiu proteger-se, ainda que parcamente, com as mãos que foram amparadas pelos restos do pergaminho, agora definitivamente esmagado.

- Ei, cuidado! Exclamou a pequena e irritadiça Gina.

- Ai, me desculpaé que eu tava tão apressada. Nem olhei por onde ia. Desculpou-se atrapalhadamente o viajante. Ou melhor, a viajante. – Sinto muito. Você está bem? A garota perguntou parecendo preocupada.

- Se tirar o fato de que minhas pernas doem, estou totalmente encharcada, literalmente congelando e completamente perdida, está tudo ótimo! Disse Gina, num tom ainda um tanto quanto hostil.

É a primeira vez que vem aqui? Perguntou a morena com uma cara divertida.

Gina apenas bufou em resposta enquanto a garota lhe ajudava a se levantar. Não, essa não era a primeira vez que ela entrava em King's Cross, mas o que ela poderia ter dito afinal? Que essa era a milionésima vez que entrava ali e que na verdade era uma bruxa e sempre utilizou a plataforma nove e ¾, mas nunca havia experimentado a parte trouxa e por isso não fazia idéia do que tinha que fazer? Bem, era uma alternativa...E era a verdade também. De fato, ela teria mesmo dito isso se a garota sorridente diante de si não desse tantos indícios de ser absolutamente trouxa e ignorante em relação ao mundo mágico. A começar pelas roupas que ela estava usando, que consistiam em um sobretudo caramelo cobrindo uma camisa vermelha, um cachecol com padrão xadrez e um jeans surrado. Botas de cano curto também na cor caramelo completavam os ares de jovem trouxa. Outro detalhe básico era o tamanho da mochila que carregava nas costas, certamente que se fosse bruxa teria, ao menos encantado a mochila para que ficasse menor (e mais leve).

- Para onde você pretende ir? A morena com olhos de um azul extremamente escuro lhe perguntou insistentemente.

- Rússia. Grunhiu a ruiva em resposta.

- O que disse? A garota trouxa perguntou polidamente. Será possível que a menina não iria deix�-la em paz? Incomodada, Gina pigarreou.

- Itália. Respondeu secamente. – Eu quero conhecer a Sicília antes de morrer, sabe? Disse Gina, sarcasticamente é claro. Mas ao contrário de suas suposições a morena pareceu não se ofender, e sim levar essa colocação a sério; o sorriso alargando-se mais ainda, numa forma demente de alegria.

- Agora isso sim é uma tremenda coincidência! Disse a garota toda animada. – Vem comigo! Gritou e sem cerimônias a jovem trouxa pegou Gina pelo pulso e literalmente arrastou-a para dentro do trem mais próximo, contra os protestos da própria. Em poucos segundos o trem entrava em movimento. O apito soando estridente e Gina entrando numa fria. Por quê Merlin, de todos os lugares do mundo ela tinha que mencionar exatamente o mesmo que aquela louca desvairada do qual ela nem sequer sabia o nome pretendia ir?

- A propósito, meu nome é Ruby. Ruby Rushmore. Disse a trouxa, após recuperar o fôlego com toda a calma e cortesia que se espera de uma pessoa da qual você acaba de conhecer. O que significa que, tirando o fato de que todo o planejamento de Gina ter ido por água abaixo graças a Ruby, a louca desvairada, ela até que poderia ser uma pessoal legal. – Ah, e não se preocupe com a sua passagem, eu dou um jeito nisso. - Ruby piscou um dos olhos astutamente. – Enquanto isso, você poderia procurar uma cabine para nós? Pediu a morena, de maneira arrogante. E enquanto se afastava pelo corredor, Gina imaginava todos os possíveis tipos de mortes lentas e dolorosas que Ruby poderia vir a sofrer.

* * *


	8. É Weasley pra você!

**É Weasley pra você!**

O trem locomovia-se rapidamente ainda que sutil com seus sacolejos suaves enquanto a paisagem transformava-se lentamente do cinza triste das grandes cidades para o verde fresco e primaveril dos intermináveis campos.

Se ainda estivesse em seu estado racional, calmo, pacifico e quem sabe talvez até mesmo amigável Gina provavelmente estaria nesse momento bebericando de seu chá, tranqüilamente sentada em seu vagão, lendo um bom livro ou apenas observando aquela não tão sutil mudança de cenário. E quem sabe até mesmo alegrando-se com o fato de o Sol estar dando sinais de querer aparecer para tornar seu dia um pouco mais feliz. Ou talvez fosse melhor dizer: (...)'para tornar seu dia ao menos suportável'.

Mas Gina não estava nem próxima do seu estado pacífico e bondoso, para dizer a verdade ela estava nesse exato momento bufando e soltando labaredas pelas narinas enquanto seus olhos dardejavam a uma impressionante velocidade de cinqüenta metros por segundo.

Pois agora ela corria, corria incessantemente pelo estreito corredor. A primeira vista isso poderia parecer estranho e até mesmo sem sentido (como de fato era), mas o que era realmente estranho era que toda essa correria justificava-se. Ela estava afinal perseguindo um vulto, um vulto com uma peculiar cabeleira louro platinada. "Eu não acredito! Mas será possível!" exclamava para si mesma, incrédula e desconfiada. Seria esse vulto o insuportável Draco Malfoy? O garoto maldito que sempre fazia de tudo para que o Harry se desse mal? E se fosse, por que diabos Gina o estava perseguindo?

A verdade era que ela própria não fazia idéia. A única coisa de que se lembrava era que Ruby a havia colocado no trem errado, que a levaria rumo à Itália, quando na verdade ela deveria estar indo para a Rússia. Até aí tudo bem, seu dia já estava um completo desastre, não poderia ficar pior, certo? Não tão certo assim. Aparentemente aquela imitação de gente loira havia invadido sua cabine e roubado sua passagem, que segundo Ruby era a prova de que Gina não estava ali clandestinamente.

Mas o que Draco estaria fazendo num trem completamente trouxa? E da onde ele tirou a idéia de roubar sua passagem? Nada fazia sentido, e isso incomodava Gina. Muito mais do que ela gostaria de admitir.

Onde é que estava Ruby quando realmente se precisava dela? "Mas que droga! Merlin me ajude a não cometer um homicídio".

Bufando descontrolada Gina acelerou a velocidade de seus passos na esperança de acabar o mais rápido possível com essa idiotice. Nem precisa dizer que de nada adiantou, sempre que ela investia com toda a velocidade Draco dava um jeito de ser ainda mais rápido, e saía rindo com aquela voz rouca e debochada, metros à frente.

Estavam quase chegando ao final do último vagão. Logo não haveria mais para onde Draco pudesse fugir, e a perseguição finalmente chegaria ao fim. A essa altura do campeonato, o ar custava a adentrar os pulmões de Gina, suas costelas doíam terrivelmente e em pouco tempo ela foi ficando para trás "estou tão perto, não posso desistir agora!" pensava desesperada agarrando-se as paredes para continuar andando.

Por um momento até chegou a pensar em desistir, afinal não havia lógica nenhuma nisso que estava fazendo...Ela já estava quase se arrastando quando, abruptamente, ele parou. Virou-se em sua direção e sem mais nem menos a agarrou pela cintura. Devido à aproximação deles, Gina notou que ele nem sequer estava cansado de correr, o que a deixou terrivelmente perturbada, e ainda mais irritada. "Mas afinal como que essa imitação de gente consegue ser tão ridiculamente resistente? Aposto que ele usou algum feitiço, esse trapaceiro nojento! " A resistência física de Draco ajudou a indigná-la ainda mais e com o pouco de energia que lhe restava Gina tentou a todo custo esbofeteá-lo, mas para sua infelicidade percebeu tarde de mais que Draco já havia previsto essa reação e tomado a precaução de segurar firmemente seus braços. Ele aproximou perigosamente seu rosto ligeiramente corado do rosto ofegante e vermelho de Gina tornando possível que suas bochechas se encostassem. "Estamos quase chegando Gina..." ele sussurrou de maneira etérea em seu ouvido. "É Weasley pra você Malfoy!" Revoltada, ela tentou gritar, mas percebeu que não havia voz.

O apito do trem soou ao longe "Gina, Gina..." ele não parava de repetir em seus ouvidos a voz cada vez mais feminina à medida que sussurrava.

"Gina, Gina!" O apito tocou mais uma vez..."Gina, acorda!"

Gina sentiu-se cutucar e de repente seus sentidos voltaram à realidade, seus olhos abriram-se de supetão e a sensação de gravidade tornou-se clara quando ela caiu do assento do trem.

- Ai meu Deus! Gina você tá legal? – disse Ruby acalorada.

- Ai! – resmungou a ruiva enquanto se levantava esfregando a cabeça dolorida. – O que foi que aconteceu? – parecia desnorteada.

- Aparentemente você caiu da cadeira, quer dizer do banco...ah você entendeu! – esperneou Ruby tentando ajudar Gina a se levantar.

- Onde é que nós estamos? – Gina perguntou, ainda um pouco atordoada.

- Quase na metade do caminho. Em todo caso é hora do almoço, por isso vim aqui chamar você.

Gina respirou profundamente, tentando fazer com que a cabine parasse de girar. Ruby ajudou-a a se levantar, dessa vez em silêncio e as duas dirigiram-se para o vagão restaurante.

Fazia três dias que estavam viajando juntas. Sem descanso, haviam trocado de trem durante a madrugada para que não perdessem tempo. Olhando agora, parecia que as coisas sempre haviam sido dessa maneira. Ruby uma companheira, embora meio atrapalhada, e Gina...bem Gina era Ginevra. E não pertencia a _família_ Weasley. Ela não tinha uma, ela estava atrás de uma. Deveria ter pegado o trem para Rússia, entretanto seu novo destino era a Itália e ela agora entendia porque. Entendia também a intervenção de Ruby. Algo que ela lhe revelou duas noites atrás:

- Gina, você tá acordada? A ruiva manteve os olhos teimosamente fechados, na esperança de que Ruby desistisse de incomodá-la.

- Ei, Gina! Ruby sussurrou enquanto a cutucava.

- O quê? Grunhiu mal-humorada.

- Você sabe por que a gente tá indo pra Itália? A morena perguntou, como se houvesse esquecido que ela mesma tinha tomado essa decisão. Antes de responder Gina respirou profundamente tentando manter as lagrimas de desespero à distância. Respondeu com ironia:

- Porque você me derrubou no chão e decidiu me seqüestrar? A essa resposta Ruby soltou uma risadinha debochada.

- Não bobona, é por que eu tenho pistas sobre a sua família. O mal-humor de Gina pareceu sumir, sendo espontaneamente substituído por uma total surpresa.

- Co-como você sabe? O que..? Mas...

A pobrezinha estava completamente desnorteada. Como Ruby poderia saber alguma coisa sobre ela? As duas jamais haviam se visto antes. Seria isso Legilimência? Não, impossível. Ruby não era nem mesmo bruxa... Ou será que..?

- Calma Gina, respira. Isso, agora senta aí que eu te explico tudo. Disse Ruby, com um sorriso encantador no rosto. Os olhos brilhando de animação. Enquanto Gina, bem, ela nem sequer havia notado que estava em pé. Todos os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiados, tamanho o susto e a surpresa. Ainda meio atordoada sentou-se e encarou a morena à sua frente esperando pela misteriosa explicação.

* * *

Certo, faz muito muuuiiito tempo eu sei e não me orgulho disso também, mas é que tem tanta coisa acontecendo na minha vida que mal dá tempo de parar pra escrever o próximo capítulo. Sem falar que quando a gente põe as lindas e maravilhosas idéias no papel percebe que não são tão lindas assim...ou pior percebemos que não tem coerência nenhuma e então dalhe reescrever a história. --

Mil e uma desculpas pra todas aquelas pessoas maravilhosas que leram a fic até o cap anterior. (e que sem muita fé, espero que continuem lendo)

sério mesmo, eu sei que nada justifica esse atraso terrivel e eu me sinto muito envergonhada.

mas em todo o caso espero que gostem desse cap. o proximo eu prometo, não vai demorar tanto.

_marie-moores_


	9. Ginevra Ambra

**Ginevra Ambra**

- Ruby, o que exatamente você quer dizer com isso? Gina perguntou tentando manter a calma embora sua voz soasse tremula.

- Exatamente o que parece ser. Bem talvez um pouquinho mais, deixa eu explicar. Ela olhou ansiosa para Gina que esperava em silêncio pelas respostas. – Certo, bem até aqui tudo o que você sabe é que foi adotada pelos Weasley. E bem, não faz muito tempo de que ficou sabendo disso, certo? – Gina apenas meneou a cabeça, não havia nenhuma novidade no que Ruby lhe falava a não ser o fato de que Ruby sabia muito mais do que ela imaginava.

- Acontece que há alguns dias atrás Arthur veio falar comigo. Ele marcou um horário estranho, presumo que foi pela falta de tempo mesmo, de qualquer modo ele me disse que você havia descoberto tudo e me entregou isso. – A menção da ultima palavra Ruby retirou do bolso uma fina corrente de ouro, nela havia pendurado um pingente em formato circular que reluzia intensamente embora estivesse visivelmente velho. – Ele disse que você o usava no pescoço quando ele e Molly vieram para te tirar do orfanato. No começo eu achei que seria impossível, mas então – e com um gesto rápido retirou de outro bolso qualquer a varinha escondida e apontou-a diretamente para o pingente que com um estalido tímido se abriu sem protestos – simples assim. Ruby o entregou com cautela nas mãos tremulas de Gina. Seus olhos, ela pôde ver, brilhavam com as lagrimas contidas.

-Lumus. Ruby sussurrou e aproximou a varinha do objeto, para que a ruiva pudesse visualizar seu conteúdo. Era um pingente antigo, daqueles comuns, dentro dele uma foto, o rosto de uma mulher ainda jovem. Os cabelos presos num coque baixo deixavam a mostra suas feições tão suaves e ao mesmo tempo tão intensas. A fotografia lembrava muito a pequena Gina que a observava atônita.

- Pois é. – Suspirou Ruby com uma cara indecifrável. Não eram preciso palavras, a mulher da foto era sem sombra de dúvida parente de Gina, para não dizer que era sua mãe biológica propriamente dita.

- Mas por que eles nunca me disseram? A pergunta surgiu com um pingo de voz.

- Isso você vai ter que perguntar a eles...

A conversa morreu, e por alguns minutos o silêncio latente envolveu a cabine. Gina olhava sem ver a foto em suas mãos. Divagava em como teria sido sua vida se ainda estivesse ao lado daquela mulher. Imaginava como teria sido o resto da família. Ao julgar pela aparência da mulher na foto ela poderia dizer que eram bem afortunados, que não teriam passado fome, mas então os flashes do sonho lhe retornavam à memória. E ela estava mais uma vez sozinha num porão escuro de navio. A fome e o frio tornavam-se autênticos.

Será que a mulher ainda estaria viva? Será que tinha algum irmão? Ou seria essa busca uma procura por respostas em vão?

- Arthur parecia bem arrasado quando falei com ele, acho que ele não queria que as coisas tivessem ido nessa direção – Ruby trouxe Gina de volta a cabine com uma sensibilidade que não lhe era característica – mesmo assim, ele insistiu que eu ajudasse você a encontrar o que procura. Claro, não era para eu ter dado na vista dessa maneira, mas ei, talvez seja melhor assim, você saber que não está sozinha, sabe. A morena sorriu-lhe de maneira carinhosa.

- Obrigada. Gina não pôde mais conter o choro. Apertou o colar fortemente em uma das mãos enquanto Ruby a abraçava.

- Shh. Tudo bem... – Ruby sussurrava em seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que afagava seus cabelos cor de fogo. – Gina, talvez você não tenha notado ainda, mas...

- O que? A jovem perguntou melancólica por entre as lágrimas.

- Me empresta o colar mais uma vez. Relutante, Gina abre a mão e lhe estende o colar. – Certo, deixa eu ver aqui...Olha só. E com a varinha novamente em punho Ruby iluminava a outra face do pingente aberto. Não havia fotografia alguma desse lado, e talvez por isso Gina não tenha lhe dirigido nenhuma atenção anterior, mas agora que Ruby gentilmente a conduzia, foi capaz de ler as palavras gravadas no ouro.

"_Ginevra Caprice Ambra"_

- É um nome... – balbuciou

- É um nome italiano. Completou Ruby. – É uma pista e tanto – incrementou com certo entusiasmo.

- Então você acha? A jovem não era capaz de completar a pergunta, mas não era necessário. Ruby parecia entendê-la completamente antes mesmo que abrisse a boca.

- Talvez. Talvez essa mulher da foto, _Ginevra, _talvez esse seja o nome dela e talvez ela seja sua mãe sim! Ruby disse isso com um sorriso encantado, como se fosse para si mesma que revelava milhares de hipóteses maravilhosas. Gina não se conteve de entusiasmo e deixou também que um extenso e genuíno sorriso preenchesse seu rosto marcado pelas lágrimas.

- Você entende agora porque estamos indo pra Itália? Ruby perguntou entusiasmada. Gina apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, o sorriso que relutava em abandonar-lhe as feições. As coisas tornavam-se mais claras agora. Vindo dos sonhos o nome Ginevra se tornava consistente. Era o nome da mãe, e era o seu nome também, não era Virgínia como pensou ser por todos esses anos. Era Ginevra e de repente as coisas não pareciam ser tão ruins. Tinha o mundo inteiro a sua frente para desbravar (em dois meses de preferência) e mal podia esperar para desembarcar na Itália. E então a dúvida.

Era um país inteiro, _por onde começar?_

- Ruby... – estava prestes a por a pergunta em palavras.

- Desembarcaremos em Roma, a capital. Lá ficam mantidos muitos registros e documentos importantes, talvez diga algo sobre a família Ambra...

- Certo... – Toda essa gama de informações deixou-a calada novamente. Além das descobertas sobre sua família, havia ainda a revelação de Ruby ser tão bruxa quanto ela. Mas o que Ruby fazia exatamente? Seria uma auror ou o quê?

- Ruby, quantos anos você tem? Gina esperava parecer sutil com essa pergunta corriqueira.

- Vinte e um, por que? Ruby pareceu realmente intrigada, como se soubesse que havia uma segunda intenção por trás dessa pergunta, mas não era capaz de decifrá-la precisamente.

- Eu me pergunto, o que você faz da vida, quero dizer...você trabalha, certo? Ruby abriu um extenso sorriso e seus olhos azuis brilharam quase negros.

- Detetive do Departamento Internacional de Busca e Reconhecimento do Ministério da Magia a suas ordens, senhor. Quer dizer senhora, opa, senhorita! As duas permitiram-se rir da confusão de Ruby que parecia muito orgulhosa ao apresentar sua profissão.

- Eu nem sabia que esse cargo existia. Confessou Gina.

- Não é muita gente que sabe, geralmente tratamos de negócios escusos ou casos particulares como o seu. É meio que um submundo sabe, mas é a minha vida! E por Merlin eu adoro esse trabalho! A morena quase gritou a ultima frase tamanha a empolgação.

- E o que exatamente você faz?

- Ah, isso é muito relativo. Ás vezes nós investigamos atividades suspeitas, seqüestros, extorsão. É quase como ser auror, mas com menos chances de entrar em combate. Os detetives se contentam com a investigação...

Passaram o resto da noite conversando como velhas amigas, Ruby lhe esclarecia mais algumas dúvidas sobre sua profissão enquanto bebiam chocolate quente conjurado. Quando finalmente se cansaram, Gina tirou tempo para pensar. Antes ela era guiada por um sonho, uma espécie de visão. Ia atrás do pai. Agora tinha uma prova física da mãe. Ela sabia que ainda faltava muito para se descobrir, mas não pode deixar de sorrir para si na escuridão da noite. O colar envolto nas mãos de dedos delicados. Deitou-se, fechou os olhos e permitiu-se sonhar. Dessa vez sem medo do que seu subconsciente pudesse trazer a tona.

* * *

**N/A.: **Que tal? não demorou tanto dessa vez né? hee... espero que ainda estejam gostando.

taty - brigada pelo seu comentário viu? fiquei mto feliz d saber q você gostou

bjinhos


End file.
